flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Magensha
Magensha (魔元紗) is the leader of Uruha Ma and is the older brother of Gashakura. Appearance Magensha appears as a huge being, even larger than his brother Gashakura. His entire body is covered in a magenta cloak. He wears a horned helmet with a face mask bearing an eye symbol on it, with long, blonde hair attached to the mask. Lastly, his shoulders are covered in large armor. This appearance is revealed to be the puppet at his control. However in reality, Magensha is a frail looking man with long, green hair with his body covered in a cloak. According to Kadotsu, Magensha copied his looks. In the anime, his long hair is dark capri blue and wears a white long robe with his puppet's eye symbol embedded on his robe. Personality Magensha had a low tolerance for failure, as shown when he sent both of his teammates to the Majigen dimension and attempted to do likewise to his little brother, Gashakura. He is incredibly arrogant, and continuously reminds his foes that their attacks can do him no harm. However, Magensha is actually very cowardly, as opposed to his brother - he hides in the Majigen because he has no true fighting potential on his own and relies solely on the powers of his madogu. When put into direct danger, he became a frightened mess. However before being burned into ashes by Kurei, Magensha scarily admits to him that he was following orders by his adopted father Koran Mori to capture Yanagi by force during the battle. Part in the Story Ura Butou Satsujin Saga Abilities Despite Magensha's status as the most powerful member of his team, he was, in reality, the weakest in a sense. In reality, underneath his cloak was just empty space, while Magensha simply projected his voice from the body, making all attacks go straight through him, hitting only air. Magensha's primary weakness is that he himself is not a fighter, and he hides in his own dimension while controlling his puppet body from the inside. Madōgu Hōmashin (砲魔神, Dread Cannon, Viz: Demon Cannon): A bazooka-like cannon that Magensha uses as his primary method of attack. It uses human body parts in order to turn them into flying spiritual projectiles, strong enough to completely rip a person in half. However, it is possible for it to be deflected, as was shown by Domon. Jigenkai Gyōku (次元界玉, Dimension Ball): A madōgu that allows Magensha to send his enemies to another dimension (the Majigen) through a wormhole. Alternatively, it could also be used to trap people in the Jigenkai Gyoku's dimension, which is an empty, dark space, with breathable air but no gravity. It is in this place where the real Magensha and Jigenkai Gyoku resides, and can only be controlled from the real world through Magensha's mask, which is an extension of the Jigenkai Gyoku. This madōgu can also be used to switch places with anyone at any given time. Homashin.jpg|Homashin Homashin Preperation.jpg|Homashin preparation. Homashin Attack.jpg|Homashin's attack. Dimension Ball.jpg|Jigenkai Gyōku Wormhole.jpg|A wormhole made by Jigenkai Gyōku. Wormhole1.jpg|The wormhole sucking in Kashamaru. Wormhole Explanation.jpg|The explanation of how Jigenkai Gyōku works. Dimension Ball HQ.jpg|The inside of Jigenkai Gyōku Demon Canon Fired.png|Magensha fires the Homashin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Uruha Ma